Reah of Thorolund
Reah of Thorolund is a character and merchant who appears in Dark Souls. She is voiced by Charlie Cameron, who also voiced Quelaag's Sister and Sieglinde of Catarina. __TOC__ Plot Reah of Thorolund appears in Firelink Shrine after the player defeats the Capra Demon. She is accompanied by her two former classmates and current bodyguards, the Clerics, Vince and Nico of Thorolund. She will mention that she and her followers are on a mission, but never reveals the details. Talking with Griggs of Vinheim before she leaves will reveal that she is actually after the Rite of Kindling. Knight Lautrec of Carim will reveal, for a sum of Souls, that her followers have been killed and that she is trapped below, in the Tomb of the Giants. Reah is later found in the pit that Patches kicks the Chosen Undead down into, requesting that the player defeat her former followers, now Hollowed. After accomplishing this task, she awards the player the Replenishment Miracle and makes her way back to the surface. From this point on she is found in the Undead Parish Church (next to the corpse that possessed the Fire Keeper Soul) and will sell both basic and advanced Miracles to the player. If Petrus is still alive at this point, he will soon try to assassinate Reah. If not, Reah will remain in the Parish until the player exhausts her stock of miracles, whereupon she will travel to the Duke's Archives and become hollowed there. Lore Reah is the youngest daughter of the house of Thorolund and of royal blood.Petrus of Thorolund dialogue. Notes *Reah sells Wrath of the Gods which can only be bought from her. She also sells basic miracles at a better price than what Petrus offers. If killed, her Ivory Talisman is one of the best Talismans in the game; although it still falls short in terms of power to the Darkmoon Talisman, it is much more easily obtained. *After Petrus has killed her, he will drop the Ivory Talisman when killed. *12 humanity can be drained from her using the Dark Hand. *As of Patch 1.05, there is a glitch where Petrus will not appear at Firelink if player proceeds directly to the Tomb of the Giants without talking to Reah and her group at Firelink Shrine, the player will encounter Reah and the hollowed clerics as he/she would normally. This will result in the player unable to save Reah from her demise at Petrus' hands. *If Reah moves to the Undead Parish Church before the player defeats the Berenike Knight, he will not appear. However, killing her and returning to the area after resting at a bonfire or reloading the game will make him reappear. Wares |Miracles= }} Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Drops Dialogue * Said if she was rescued from the Tomb of the Giants. |} References Gallery rhea.jpg|Reah after being rescued Reah hollowed.jpg|Hollowed in The Duke's Archives Category:Dark Souls: Characters Rhea of Thorolund Category:Image Needed